


Spirit

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (seriously this is so incredibly fucking fluffy), 31 Days Of Halloween, Costumes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Love, M/M, Romance, canon-verse, cuteness, dorky boyfriends, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N #1: Inspired by the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> (day six: mask) on tumblr, and set in some cute little happy future where they defeat all the bad guys and get a chance to just be silly dorky boyfriends together (i.e. Stiles gets to dress Derek up as one of his all-time heroes :)). </p><p>A/N #2: Spoilers for <i>Avatar: The Last Airbender</i>, due to Derek’s costume.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Summary: <i>“Alright, then. Let’s get you dressed and find your mask.”</i></p><p>
  <i>Derek doesn’t say anything, but he nods, and – finally open his eyes, when Stiles drops his hand. Stares at somewhere around Stiles’ shoulder – Stiles is still trying to get him okay with face-to-face intimacy; he’s okay at it during sex, mostly, but he gets a little twitchy when they're just sitting like this – and Stiles waits until Derek looks at him. Stares at him, and probably doesn't even realize how uncertain he looks; and then Stiles holds up the mask, and pastes on the biggest shit-eating grin he has; and the way Derek's face slips into his token scowly werewolf expression is pure gold.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit

“I feel like an idiot.”

“You look like sex on a stick, though.”

If Derek could open his eyes, Stiles is pretty sure he’d be glaring. As is, he bares his teeth bit, unable to move with Stiles working on the area around his eye. He’s going to get this scar right if it takes all night.

“You always think I look like sex on a stick.”

“And I’m always right.”

He keeps it as light as possible, ignoring the way his heart’s started beating way too hard, and ignoring that way that Derek’s cheeks have gone a bit red. Stiles knows pretty much all of his sexual history, now. Knows Derek’s still not quite comfortable in his own skin. Knows that – as cliché as it is – his stupidly model hot face and body haven’t exactly brought anything but shit his way. Knows that anything that helps Derek feel good about himself is a good thing – and if that means Stiles waxing poetic about how amazingly hot he is, then it’s not exactly a hardship.

That, and Stiles has taken to whispering sweet things in his ears whenever Derek will let him. Sweet things about him being brave, and kind, and smart, and horribly funny in his own surly way, and – most of the times Derek will mutter something gruff and flush straight up to his ears and try to swat at him, but Stiles has gotten pretty good at getting around that. He sure knows how to wrap all his limbs around Derek and hold on, at this point. They’ve probably cuddled as much as they’ve fucked over the last six months, and that’s, well – quite the feat, actually. Stiles is maybe grinning a bit as he works on the edge of the scar. God, he loves this ridiculous wolf.

“What are you so pleased about?”

“I’m dating my dream guy, and he’s letting me dress him up as the hottest character to ever come out of a children’s show. What’s there to complain about?”

“You disturb me.”

“And yet here you are.”

Derek doesn’t say anything – makes a huffing sound, eyes still closed – but his fingers tighten on Stiles’ knees; and that’s more than enough. Stiles takes a breath, and decides that the scar is done. Rubs his thumb against the clear part of Derek’s cheek, and swallows when Derek shivers. He’s gloriously naked save for his pants – Stiles hadn’t wanted to get any paint on his shirt – and – his eyes are still closed, and he’s leaning into Stiles touch, and –  _god_ , Stiles is never going to get used to this. Never going to get over how lucky they are that they made it here. How is Derek  _his_ .

“You must really like this Zuko guy.”

“Nah, man, that’s all you. Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Derek knows Stiles is losing it. Of course he does. Can hear his heart, and smell his emotions, for fuck’s sake. Stiles wants that same skill, sometime; but he’s gotten damn good at reading Derek without the wolf even saying a word. Can pick out when he’s upset, or pleased, or embarrassed. And right now – he looks a bit unsure of himself, but not like he wants to bolt, which is all kinds of good; and Stiles drags a thumb along his lip, swallowing when Derek sucks in a shaky little breath.

“Alright, then. Let’s get you dressed and find your mask.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, but he nods, and – finally open his eyes, when Stiles drops his hand. Stares at somewhere around Stiles’ shoulder – Stiles is still trying to get him okay with face-to-face intimacy; he’s okay at it during sex, mostly, but he gets a little twitchy when they`re just sitting like this – and Stiles waits until Derek looks at him. Stares at him, and probably doesn`t even realize how uncertain he looks; and then Stiles holds up the mask, and pastes on the biggest shit-eating grin he has; and the way Derek’s face slips into his token scowly werewolf expression is pure gold.

“You truly are an awful human being.”

“And yet you like me anyway.”

And – this time it’s Stiles’ turn to feel a little unsure, apparently; because when Derek drops his eyes and doesn’t say anything, lips pressing together, Stiles’ stomach maybe goes tight a bit. He’s just about to say something – his lungs aren’t quite working – when Derek brushes a thumb against his knee. He hasn’t let go. Stiles might break the mask with how hard he’s holding on to it.

“Yeah, I – I really do.”

_Christ_ .

Zuko’s mask ends up on the floor; but that’s okay, because Stiles kind of needs to shove his face into Derek’s neck. Needs to breathe through how tight Derek’s arms have gone around him. Can feel Derek’s heart slamming between them, with how he’s crawled into Derek’s lap; and the costume can wait. For now, Stiles just needs to cuddle the shit out of his werewolf boyfriend. Can feel Derek breathing into his hair – probably smelling him, the brilliant bastard – and Stiles –

Yeah. How’d they ever get this lucky.

“I really like you too, Der-bear.”

“Call me that again and I’ll gut you.”

His voice sounds tight, though, and Stiles can feel the way he’s, maybe, shaking the tiniest bit against him; and Stiles’ eyes start itching even worse as Derek’s grip tightens. His breath is all but gone and his heart is slamming and – god, Stiles wants to do this for the rest of his life. Thinks, maybe, that Derek wants the same thing, which – yeah, the costume can definitely wait a bit longer.

Right now, Stiles has a werewolf he desperately needs to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
